Foreign Heroes
by The4Ryan9
Summary: A collection of stat sheets made for various Servants from different sources, planned/included sources include Fire Emblem, other various Nintendo games, and SAO. More titles will be added as more stat sheets are added.
1. Saber: Lucina

**AN: Alright, ANs in this series will be short since the chapters are too, but I'm making an exception this time for the first chapter. This story is a collection of stat sheets that me and my beta make for fun. These stat sheets are ones that we choose to make, they are only made for characters we are interested in from series we like, I WILL NOT TAKE REQUESTS. Also, while I know nothing I do can stop people from using Servants or Noble Phantasms I introduce in here I'd appreciate it if you ask permission first, I'm more than likely to give it after all, and if someone is using one I'd like to know regardless. **

**Now, each chapter will be a new stat sheet, that means they are very short chapters, but at the start of each chapter I will post the series they're from, possibly the story arc as well, with a spoiler warning. New chapters will come every Friday morning(or morning by my time). This shouldn't interfere with any of my other stories, and for those who do read my other stories M&M should get updated this weekend, sorry it's taking longer than expected. **

***SPOILERS* Series: Fire Emblem - Game: Fire Emblem Awakening *SPOILERS***

**Read at your own risk**

Lucina - The Last Exalt: Saber:

Strength: B+

Endurance: B

Agility: A-

Mana: C-

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

Magic Resistance A: Lucina has lived her entire life surrounded by magecraft, and the blood blessed by Naga flows in her veins. To harm Saber with magecraft is not easily done and would require the most powerful of mysteries.

Riding C: Lucina has experience with mounted combat, though it is not her preferred style of combat. She is more than capable of mounting any tame beast, and while her ability with modern machines is lower she is able to use them skillfully at this rank.

Divinity D+: The blood of the Exalt, blessed by the Divine Dragon Naga, runs through her veins, and in life gave her physical power beyond normal humans.

Charisma B-: Saber is not the greatest of leaders, but she fought unwaveringly against the hordes of the undead to save her people. She was no natural born leader, or one who was raised and trained for the position of Exalt, with her father dead while she was still a child she took the throne and was forced to lead her people in their most trying time.

Bravery A: Lucina has grown up in a demented and terrifying world where death lies around every corner and even a decent meal is a blessing to be revered. She faces all danger with a hardened heart and a steady mind, interfering with her thoughts is nearly impossible.

Noble Phantasm:

Mask of a False Identity - Some Small Strength B - Anti Unit(Self): A small blue butterfly shaped mask, it was used by Saber to conceal her identity when she travelled to the past to save her world, and she went under the pseudonym Marth, hoping to borrow some of the Hero King's strength. As a Noble Phantasm the mask gives two effects, firstly it conceals her identity, making others believe she truly is the Hero King Marth, going so far as to project an illusion around her changing her appearance. Second the mask grants her the fame bonus that would normally be reserved for Marth himself. When Lucina is summoned this Noble Phantasm is already in effect, working even on her master, however once the power of the Noble Phantasm is broken it cannot be reactivated.

Parallel Falchion - The Future's Final Hope A - Anti Army Targets 1~1000 people: Falchion, a sword forged from the fang of a Dragon, this Falchion is one of two created by the Dragon Naga, this one was given to the humans of Archanea to be wielded against the Dragons. Handed down the bloodline of the Hero King Marth the sword became the symbol of Ylisse and the Exalts, eventually being inherited by Lucina after the death of her father. Parallel Falchion is Lucina's primary weapon, a sword that specializes in slaying those with Divine or Draconic properties, but its true power as Noble Phantasm can only be used when faced with an unstoppable army. When activated the sword grants strength to Lucina and her allies, and weakens her foes with every swing. The blade even goes so far as to heal and protect those who follow its wielder, Parallel Falchion is truly the ultimate weapon of 'one who leads an army against the unstoppable'.

Ritual at Mount Prism - A Final Bid to Save the World Before it's in Danger EX - Anti Beast: This Noble Phantasm allows for the manipulation of time and the limited use of the Fifth True Magic, it can only be used if the world or humanity itself is in danger, or rather, if humanity and the world have already lost any hope of victory. At the sacrifice of her current self Lucina is able to send a copy of herself, in the form of a Saber Class Servant, drawing prana from Gaia and Alaya themselves, back in time. To before the threat to the world manifested. This Servant comes with all the memories of the version that triggered the Noble Phantasm, however lacks this Noble Phantasm.


	2. Assassin: Linel and Fizel

**AN: This is a few hours later than I wanted to post it, sorry about that it's been a busy morning.  
For the foreseeable future I'll be double posting stat sheets every Friday, this is because I've got quite the stockpile from before I started this.**

***SPOILERS* Series: Sword Art Online - Arc: Alicization(You're good if you've seen the anime) *SPOILERS***

**Read at your own risk**

Linel Synthesis Twenty-eight and Fizel Synthesis Twenty-nine - Integrity Knights of Deception and Murder: Assassin

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: D+  
Mana: D

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: B++

Mental Pollution B+: Linel and Fizel have killed one another so many times that they have come to view the killing of another as a game, and one they are extremely skilled at. They have witnessed horrible abominations and monstrosities wrought onto their peers and simply viewed it as a sign they had done it wrong. Those who interact with the girls true selves find their will to harm them eroded and they will desire to cause them as little pain as possible.

Espionage A++: Assassin is no master of stealth or disguise but they are extremely skilled at misdirection. Recognizing Assassin as an enemy is near impossible so long as the girls do not reveal their true nature.

Integrity Knight E-: Twenty-eight and Twenty-nine receive no benefit from their status as Integrity Knights, having not finished their training, received weapons, or mounts they are Knights in name only.

System Call E-: Capable of using System Call chants for simple tasks and magecraft, the skill is nearly useless in battle.

Mystic Eyes of Death Perception C+: Though they posses no such eyes in life as Servants their skill in delivering strikes that cause immediate deaths and understanding of how to do so lead to this skill. Their eyes only work on 'living beings', anything with an organic body of muscle and bone, they cannot perceive these lines on inanimate objects or inorganic animated figures like golems.

Noble Phantasm:

Resurrection of the Damned - A Quick Death is a Painful One B+ Anti-Unit(Self): Linel and Fizel are capable of being instantly revived and restored health so long as their death was not slow, but quick and immediate. The girls not only experience the full pain of the deaths themselves but actually inflict it on their enemies as well.


	3. Archer: Fanatio

***SPOILERS* Series: Sword Art Online - Arc: Alicization(You're good if you've seen the anime) *SPOILERS***

**Read at your own risk**

Fanatio Synthesis Two - The Hidden and Untouchable Beauty: Archer

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C-(B-)

Endurance: D+(C+)

Agility: C(B)  
Mana: D-(C-)

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: B+

Independent Action D: Fanatio actually tends to fight alongside her Four Oscillation Blades more often than alone though she is used to the practice of dueling.

Magic Resistance D(C+): Fanatio dedicated her life to mastering the sword and her System Control Authority was significantly lower due to this.

Integrity Knight B: Fanatio was converted to an Integrity Knight during her lifespan, because of this her parameters, Magic Resistance, and System Call all receive a boost, though she is incapable of directly defying the Highest Administrator regardless of the circumstances.

System Call E-(C-): Archer is capable of using Magecraft through System Call chants, primarily through generating elements and converting them to different forms to be used in and out of battle. She wouldn't normally possess this skill if not for her status as an Integrity Knight.

Charisma C: Fanatio is capable of rallying and encouraging others with her natural charm and leadership.

Noble Phantasms:

The Four Oscillation Blades - The Swords of Synthesis Two C+ Anti-Unit: Synthesis Knight Twenty-two, three, four, and six, Dekira, Jeis, Giro, and Hobren, form the Four Oscillation Blades, Integrity Knights that serve under Fanatio and have perfected their teamwork to such a level that together they can match a proper Servant. Fanatio is capable of summoning them to aid her in battle.

Heaven Piercing Sword - The Power of Solus in a Weapon B+ Anti-Unit: The Heaven Piercing Sword was created from a thousand mirrors that made up a weapon designed to reflect the sun's rays, the power of the god Solus. The weapon was too costly and inconvenient to deploy as is so it was converted into a sword and given to Fanatio. The weapon is capable of firing perfectly accurate beams of white hot light that melt through almost anything. When held towards the sky it can shoot beams of light in all directions, damaging enemies and allies indiscriminately. When pointed towards a foe it can focus all of Solus' power at them, creating a beam of light and heat.


	4. Caster: Silque

***SPOILERS* Series: Fire Emblem - Game: Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia*SPOILERS***

**Read at your own risk**

Silque - Devout Servant of Mila: Caster

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: E

Endurance: E+

Agility: C-  
Mana: B

Luck: C+

Noble Phantasm: A+

Item Creation D+: Caster is able to bless items with the power of her faith and Mila. This grants them a small mystical power and makes them more powerful against monsters and dragons, especially those connected to Duma.

Territory Creation C+: Despite her past of serving in an army Caster is not one disposed towards violence, rather she would prefer any dispute to be settled peacefully. Territory that Caster has established bans the use of violence, and any that seek to do harm to others will find it themselves weakened. Owing to her life of religion Silque will it easier to establish her territory in places of worship, and its effects there will be more potent/

Healing Magecraft A-: Above all Silque's specialties lie in the art of healing, her actual combat specialties being secondary. She has mastered the use of healing staves and is able to not only heal the most grave of wounds but even from a distance.

Invoke B+: Though Silque can cast basic mysteries for battle her main method of combat is to rely on allies to deal damage for her while supporting them from the back, when she does not have allies however she is more than capable of making them for herself. Caster is capable of summoning phantoms that do battle for her, these familiars are comparable to the absolute weakest of Servants those without a Noble Phantasm or even Skills.

Magecraft B-: What magecraft Silque knows that isn't focused on healing is primarily support as well, mysteries to move herself or her allies across the battlefield, dispel enemy summons and familiars, and raise her comrades endurance. She is more than capable of weaker offense mysteries, but compared to other Servants of the spell her direct firepower will always be lacking.

Protection of the Faith C: Silque has had absolute faith in her Goddess Mila, even after discovering her madness and eventual death the priestess had absolute faith that her goddess is watching over her.

Noble Phantasm

Mila's Turnwheel - A Second Chance Sorely Needed A+ - Anti-Unit: In life Silque was given the divine construct to deliver to the hero Alm, as a Heroic Spirit renowned for supporting the future King and her faith in Mila she wields the item as her only Noble Phantasm. The Turnwheel allows for the limited use of the Fifth True Magic, travelling back short distances in time. This allows Silque to avoid fatal blows and missteps in battle, even realizing the Turnwheel is being used is impossible for any Servant without the highest level of battle instincts or experience with such things.


	5. Lancer: Rudolph

***SPOILERS* Series: Fire Emblem - Game: Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia*SPOILERS***

**Read at your own risk**

Rudolf - Beloved Tyrant of Rigel: Lancer

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B+

Endurance: A-

Agility: C+  
Mana: D

Luck: D(C)

Noble Phantasm: B

Magic Resistance C+: Rudolf is experienced in dealing with magic, a known problem and potential advantage on the battlefields of Rigel and Zofia, as a Lancer no lesser magecraft will do him harm.

Eye of Mind(True) B: Decades of experience on the battlefield have made Lancer skilled at determining the best route to victory. He is adept both in personal combat and leading others to victory, no battle against this man may be easily won.

Charisma A: Rudolf is, above all, a leader of men. Despite being renowned as a tyrant and invader, being seen as nothing but evil to his enemies, his is dearly loved by his people, and those who follow him will do so to their deaths. His final orders to his men were that when he died, they should live.

Angel Ring B: A mystic code wielded by Rudolf, the ring is blessed to grant him minor regeneration allowing him to slowly heal from minor wounds during battle and raise his luck stat.

Noble Phantasm:

Falchion - The Sword that Seals the Divine Dragon B - Anti Divine: Falchion, a sword forged from the fang of a Dragon, this Falchion is one of two created by the Dragon Naga, given to Duma and Mila in case they should fall to madness. Rudolf used the blade to seal Mila away, eventually killing her. Rudolf does not wield the sword to fight, but when activated he draws the blade and uses it to seal his enemies power. It is more effective against enemies that are either Divine or Draconic, and does little to enemies that are neither.


	6. Berserker: Ridley

Class: Berserker

True Name:Ridley, Cunning God of Death

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Parameters

Str: A

End: A+

Agi: B-

Mana: B

Lck: D

N. Phantasm: B+

Class Skills

Mad Enhancement: B+

Despite being undeniably beyond sanity, full communication is still capable with Berserker. Rather than robbing him of his sanity, this pushes him towards greater acts of cruelty and slaughter.

Personal Skills

Aptitude for Slaughter: A-

A being who has committed genocide time and time again, wiping out countless planets mostly through his own natural abilities, Berserker gains a plus modifier in damage dealt towards all sentient life forms.

Battle Continuation: B

No matter how many times Berserker was wounded fatally, or even fully killed, he managed to come back one way or another through his machinations, be it frankly ridiculous natural healing, cybernetic enhancements or even complete cloning, Ridley is a being that simply cannot stay dead.

Breath of the Dragon: A

The strongest, and only, known remaining member of his kind in the distant future, Ridley as a dragon can produce both torrents of burning flames from his mouth as well as beams of plasma capable of blasting through the strongest of space faring warships.

Charisma: C-

As an experienced military commander, who has proven himself capable of leading and inspiring a group of pirates the size of an army, Berserker doubtlessly has experience leading. However no just, or even somewhat moral, being would ever follow the orders of such a monster. As such, only the immoral, the amoral and the evil would feel the effects of this skill.

Monstrous Strength: B

While perhaps not his most fearsome trait in life, his very appearance brings with it the idea of an unstoppable beast that could crush any opposition with little effort, and his reputation followed that of an unstoppable monster.

Natural Monster: A

A monster in both mind and body straight from birth, even a new clone of this monster with no intelligence to speak of will immediately attempt to slaughter any and everything in the vicinity.

Scream of Fear: B

An inhuman screech that in his life came to be heralded as a call for the complete massacre of entire people at a time, if not a whole planet. This can slightly decrease the defense of enemies.

Self Modification: D

Berserker possess the ability to harden and change the pigment of his skin, allowing for camouflage and to increase his endurance by a plus modifier.

Noble Phantasms:

Armada of Death and Destruction - The Space Pirates: B, Anti-Army

While not the leader of the Space Pirates in life Ridley was their second in command, and lead from the front line, terrorizing enemies and allies alike with his acts of brutality. The level of fear and respect he possessed made many mistake him as their true leader, for good reason. Depending on the number of atrocities he has committed since his summoning he is able to call forth a portion of the armada, ranging from foot soldiers to troop drops and even battleships with enough evil acts performed the entire armada that terrorized the Federation could be at his side.

The Undying Dragon - The Many Forms of Ridley: B+, Anti-Unit Self

Ridley was proclaimed to be immortal, believed impossible to kill between his power, skill, cunning, and natural fortitude. That is until Samus Aran killed him the first time. However Ridley did not stay dead, his followers believed in his strength and his one superior valued it, many methods have been used to bring the Space Dragon back to life, and so long as The Space Pirates have gained enough strength since his summoning from his own deeds they will use these methods to bring him back again and again, every form is even stronger and harder to kill than his original, and he does not forget or fear what killed him before.


	7. Rider: Midna

**AN: Today we hit seven stat sheets, an important number ****because**** that's a full Grail War, and yeah, each of the seven standard Classes is represented!**

Midna - Imp of Twilight: Rider

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: E(C+)

Endurance: D(C)

Agility: D+(B++)  
Mana: C+

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

Riding B+: Rider is capable of mounting even phantasmal beasts, though her small size means she cannot properly control any larger sized creatures or pilot machines made for normal humans.

Blessings of Zelda A: Though Midna was born with such a powerful weakness to light that she could barely live in our world the Princess of Hyrule Zelda bestowed her protections onto the twili, granting her not only what is essentially extremely powerful magic resistance but also an immunity to all forms of Light.

Curse of Zant E: A curse placed on Rider by the usurper Zant, it forces her to assume the form of a small Imp and limites her prana and ability to use Magecraft.

Magecraft C+: Midna's ability to use magecraft is seriously limited by her current form but she is still able to use it quite well. She is mainly capable of illusion magecraft and blasts of dark energy, but she is also capable of setting up gates that she can teleport herself and others to later.

Noble Phantasm:

Divine Beast of The Twili - Wolf Link B - Anti-Unit: Though called a Divine Beast Wolf Link is actually only a phantasmal beast, and far closer to a normal wolf than you would expect. In fact, little more separates Midna's mount from a normal animal then his intelligence and the Triforce of Courage. However despite that the wolf is an extremely skilled and resourceful fighter, and can combine his own abilities with Midna's to devastating efficiency and potency.

Dark and Shadowy Power Combined - The Fused Shadow A - Anti-Unit: The Fused Shadow is the fully assembled four Fused Shadows, and is a weapon created by the Twili in their ancient war on the Gods. By donning all four pieces Midna is able to use the full power of the weapon, transforming herself into a massive creature with seven arm-like limbs, capable of generating immense spears that it wields, these weapons themselves can match up to C ranked Noble Phantasms.


End file.
